Europe, British Guys, and Silly Sponges
by loveinaelevator
Summary: What happens when Derek needs Casey the most and without her he'll fall apart? What happens when Casey's famous european actor becomes jealous of Derek? when the going gets rough just read dasey!
1. Chapter 1: I'll always need you

Disclaimer: i own nothing, i wish i owned LwD, things would so not be disney rated! i totally wish i owned Aaron Johnson but hes all married and stuuf :P

* * *

Casey found herself in a very blah mood. She was suppose to go out tonight with her boyfriend, Aaron, but she just couldn't get herself to feel right. She tried to call him and cancel but his phones turned off and he'd be there soon anyways. As she was sitting in her extremely comfortable lazy boy sipping on her favorite lemon lift tea, she heard a sudden knock on her flat door. Assuming it was Aaron she started talking before opening the door fully.

"Hey Aaron, I'm not-," Casey lost all feeling in her mouth, well, her whole body for that matter, "Derek?"She gently whispered, not even believeing what shes seeing.

"Hey my favorite step-sis, got a couch I can bunk on for the night?" He smirked, which pissed the hell out of Casey. She hated that stupid half smile.

There in front of Casey was a familiar stranger. She couldn't believe her body's sudden wash of relief. She's missed her family so much; he was the only thing she had when she moved to Europe. But the only thing he wanted was a place to crash.

_Do I look like a freaking hostile? _Casey thought.

"Wow, straight to the point. Well I never took you for the 'I just stopped by to say hello' type anyways" She said with a smug look on her face.

"You know I've missed my little keener!" Derek loudly stated with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Sure, that's why the last time I talked to you was five months ago during Christmas" Casey rolled her eyes and was ready to close the door.

"Uhhh NO! It was Derekus" He put his hands on his hips and looked deeply offended.

"Whatever, cad, you have plenty of friends, you do not need me." Casey stated without making eye contact

"I don't have anywhere else to go Case; I need you now more than ever." He looked at her. She couldn't help but shiver when his chocolate eyes met her.

"Derek, you've never needed me for anything." She choked out bitterly.

"I'll always need you Spacey." He said looking down at her after what felt like forever. Casey's eyes shifted down to avoid his as her breath caught.

"You're just saying that because you're standing in the snow." She smiled slightly. Derek put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to make her look at him.

"Maybe, but if you let me in I will explain everything to you." A hopeful gleam shined through his eyes. Casey couldn't help it; he looked like a little boy begging for candy.

"Okay, just don't Derek up the place while you're here!" And with that she fully opened the door to her apartment .

"It's too dorkafied for me to do any serious damage anyways, maybe a little bit of improvement though" Derek says while looking at some very pink pieces of artwork, chuckling to himself.

* * *

A/N: Hey my home skillet biscuits, if u like tell me, it would make my day(: R&R3


	2. AARON JOHNSON?

disclaimer:

Still own nadaa

* * *

Casey watched as Derek walked around her apartment. She has to admit to herself that she's missed him, more than any of their family would have imagined.

"Derek, do you want some tea?" Casey asked. Derek was currently gawking at her movie collection. She had become accustomed to English movies, and liked them a lot.

"Yeah, sure, you know what I like," Derek smirked making his way towards the modern kitchen. "This is a really nice place you have here, how much is your rent?"

"Oh uhm," Casey blushed, "I don't exactly pay for it, my boyfriend does."

"Let me guess, he's that Aaron guy who you thought was me at the door?"

"Yeah, he's really great" She said genuinely smiling.

_This was a bad idea D! She's so happy _Derek thought to himself.

"Whatever, so are you ready to hear my story?" Derek asked after he heard enough about Mr. Wonderful.

"It's always about you isn't it Derek?" Casey asked rhetorically and teasingly. She sat their cups down on the table and gestured for him to take a seat beside her.

"Well, this is kind of awkward. I don't really talk about my feelings, but Casey I miss you." Derek pushed some of Casey's hair behind her ear "I feel so bad about what happened at home. I never meant to make you run off to a whole different continent. Then when I followed you out here I just couldn't do it. I know it hurt when you found out I was here and I refused to see you or answer your calls. But Case, I love you. You're that girl; the girl everyone always said would break my heart." Derek took Casey's hands into his. "Cassandra McDonald, I'm begging you to forgive me, and to love me and never break my heart, I promise for the same in return. I just can't spend another day waking up to another nameless face when the only person I ever want to wake up to is you." He looked up at her with his eyes wide with anxiousness.

Casey's eyes watered up. She tried to hold them in because 'Derek doesn't do tears'. She was about to confess her love to him, she's only ever dreamed of something that sweet coming from Derek. As she went to open her mouth there was a knock on the door. "Fuck, I forgot about him."

"That must be Aaron, you go clean up your face and I'll explain myself to him okay?" Derek asked kind of upset because he almost found out what Casey thought.

Casey just nodded. Nervous because she just knew she was going to have to choose between the perfect guy and her true love, it's hard when they're not the same guy.

Derek opened the door and almost had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Your Aaron Johnson." Was all that Derek managed to choke out in his shocked stage.

"Yes, I know that but the better question is who are you and what are you doing inside my girlfriends flat?" Aaron asked with his thick English accent, stepping inside the door where Derek is still standing shocked.

"Wow, sorry, I'm Casey's step brother Derek. I'm a huge fan. Your movie Nowhere Boy was simply amazing." Derek said, slightly grimacing at the words step brother.

"Oh, you're the bloke Casey always complained about when I first met her. It's nice to finally meet you." Aaron spoke, smiling brilliantly he stuck out his hand for a handshake but just then Casey came into the room. "Love, I just met Derek, he's not as bad as you made him seem." He said teasingly as he walked over to her a kissed her hello.

"Yeahhhh, I know" Casey giggled and kissed her boyfriend back. She casually glanced at Derek to see what his reaction was. She guessed he was pretty angry considering his fists was clenched and his face was crimson.

"So I can't stay very long, my barrister is up my arse, I just popped in to see if you wanted to go to Caruso's tomorrow night? You 'know that really great restaurant down the street? I have something quite important to discuss with you" he said lovingly as he brought the hand he was holding up to his lips gently kissing each of her fingers.

"That would be amazing baby, you have me curious. Just right now Derek and I have some things to discuss on our own so just call me later okay?" she said feeling guilty

"Okay beautiful, it was very nice meeting you Derek. I guess I'm going to leave now bye love," Aaron gently kissed Casey on the lips and headed for the door. "I love you." He said turning around slightly.

"Love you too honey, drive carefully." Casey said, she could practically see the steam pouring from Derek's ears.

"HES AARON FUCKING JOHNSON" Derek screamed as soon as Aaron closed the door. "You're in LOVE with him? I could never compete with THAT!"

* * *

Review=3rd chapter(: R&R


	3. Your Guitar

disclaimer: i dont own anything! Exceppppptttt the song(:

* * *

Derek paced frustratingly back and forth in Casey's living room. He looked up and saw that Casey was deeply blushing with tears in her eyes.

"Ughh! De-rek! Why do you have to make everything so confusing? First I take a study abroad program to get away from you and then you do the same! You don't talk to me the whole time you here, and then when I finally feel happy and content…. And _**functional **_you have to come and fuck everything up!" Casey was screaming by the end of her rant. The tears were streaming down her face and just wouldn't stop. "Derek I've never been so in love with someone," she looked up at him with her big watery ocean eyes, "until I met Aaron. He may have just been a distraction away from you and it might not be true love, but I do love him and I was doing just fine without you. You hurt me more then any person ever could. You just can't show up here right when I'm getting over you and say some bullshit and expect me to fall into your arms."

Derek opened his mouth in an act of protest but Casey stormed away before he could even have a chance to say anything. Thinking that Casey just needed time to cool down he went into the living room and sat in a comfortable lazy boy that reminded him of his at home. Smirking, that she missed him as to the extreme of buying a chair much like his favorite. He glanced around the room soaking up every last detail. His eyes wandered towards a blue and green guitar that he had never seen before.

He walked over and picked it up. It seemed in tune and the strings felt pretty new. Derek was a fairly decent singer and he wrote songs all the time. One in particular had a lot to do with the owner of this unfamiliar guitar.

_**My head is spinning**_

_**I'm in a race but nobody's winning**_

_**Nobody's winning**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**Over and over again **_

_**To be everything you are**_

_**But I never felt good enough**_

Derek's husky voice drifted into Casey's bedroom. She heard the melody and started to drift out of her room into wherever the music was coming from. She leaned on the banister of the entrance into her living room, wiping her tear stained face. Amazed at how good Derek's voice was. Watching him play Aaron's birthday present to her amazed her. The way his eyes were closed and his face was a mix of emotion. You could clearly see pain as the biggest one. The sight made her heart fall because he never deserved any of this pain. The only thing she wished at that moment was that she could take a little bit of that pain away.

_**Now it's been so long**_

_**A little too late for my taste**_

_**But life goes on**_

_**It's just oh! So Haaaard without you-**_

He stopped and looked up at the most beautiful face he's ever laid eyes on. All he could say was "I love you." The words just drifted out of his mouth totally unstoppably.

"Is that it? Did you not finish yet?" Casey asked, interested in the masterpiece.

"Well, the rest is still in the works, I'm totally not sure whets going to be next. You could probably tell me though." Derek said nervously.

"Derek I'm tired, guilty, and very confused. I know I said we had to talk about this tonight but I think it's in our best interest to sleep and conversant in the morning before classes." Casey said straightening herself up.

"Okay, goodnight case." Derek said, moving in to hug her goodnight.

Casey put her arm up to stop him "goodnight" and with that she turned on her heel into her bedroom, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry its been so late haha ive been really tired since the whole lame 'spring forward' thing haha! buuut thanks to all you guys who've reviewed so far! i love you guys! and R&R i hope ya'll enjoy this new chapter. whaddya think we should do for next chapter? Flashback or Date with Aaron?


End file.
